Forever Friends
by evil older sister
Summary: What would you do to help a friend, suffer concussion,torture, how about die. Trio Fic, Harry in Azkaban fic Themes may be a bit mature for small children.


Forever Friends

Disclaimer: _I barley can afford to own my own soul, andI will probably have to auction it off very soon to pay the bills, what makes you think I am the great JKR_

He could hear a scuffling sound outside the door, which was odd, because he knew that the dementors don't make any noise, and the guards that came to check occasionally made more than that. There was a muttered whispering going on too, he almost wanted to move closer to listen but just as his curiosity built to the point where he would move, since he didn't move much it took a little while to get motion, and he knew the guards, if it were them, would beat him no matter where he was sitting, the door swung open and two people walked, which wasn't really the odd part, but it was odd that they weren't dressed as guards, it was also odd that they were looking at him without hate. They were talking again, this time he could hear them clearly.

"Oh, what have they done to him?" The first spoke, it was a… girl? Yes he believed that the term was girl, with very bushy brown hair, she seemed familiar. She was also crying slightly, this made him feel sad, he wished that he could help her, but he didn't know what was wrong so he couldn't. Her eyes were filled with an emotion that shouldn't be in this place, he had no idea where this place was or how he knew that or even what the emotion was but that tends to happen here, wherever here is, so that didn't bother him. Her companion was a tall Red head who had that same look in his eyes, as well as the same familiarity about that made the girl odd.

"Don't worry, 'Mione, soon he'll be out of here and safe with us", 'Mione was a very odd name, but these appear to be odd people so it's ok. They both moved forward and the woman took something from her belt, a silver knife, and he wondered briefly if she was going to kill him, then wondered if he would really object to it, he decided that he wouldn't, and he didn't really know why. The two knelt down on either side of him, just inside his field of vision.

The woman reached out a trembling hand to touch his face then stated clearly, with both eyes and voice filled with tears, as well as an odd conviction "You'll be safe soon, Harry, we all will", she nodded to her companion, "This may hurt a bit" She started to carve runes on her own wrist as the red head began chanting in a language that us almost unintelligible, she finished both of her wrists then sliced a line across both her palms and did the same to his, he guessed his name was Harry, but he wasn't sure, right wrist and hand. She grabbed his hand and aligned her cuts with his, then seamlessly handed the knife off the red head and picking up the chanting. The process was repeated for the red headed… boy? Another term he wasn't quite sure of, as well as his left hand and wrist. His arms were then crossed over each other over his chest with the two odd peoples arms under his with the cuts aligned. They also aligned the cuts on their free arms with each other. He could feel his blood escaping from his veins where the girl cut, knowledge of three lifetimes slid past his eyes just before the darkness overcame them and as one he and his two friends slumped forward giving in to the blackness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a muggle town on the other side of the country, fifteen robed and masked death eaters were preparing for a dark revel with their master, before said master collapsed in an agony that knocked every one of his death eaters unconscious, had anyone been their to see it they would have witnessed the hate filled ruby eyes of the snake man flash triumphant sapphire, then loving chocolate, and finally, with a scream that woke the town, gleaming emerald before his body dissolved, and his soul departed this world. The townsfolk would arrive at the scene, to stare in shock at the fifteen unconscious, robed, and masked people lying haphazardly lying about the town square. The robes and the masks would in a few hours' time, become symbols of a forgotten life for the confused former death eaters, who would wake up with no memories of their past and in fact very few skills needed to survive. It was only through the kindness of the muggles that they continued living, however that is another story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning Cornelius Fudge, as minister of magic, Albus Dumbledore, as head of the Wizignot (SP?), and Petunia Dursley, as legal guardian, entered the cell that had held The-Boy-Who- Lived- to- be-Thrown-in-Azkaban, to take him to be given the kiss, they found an unbelievable sight, instead of one emaciated convict, they found three healthy bodies, health except for the fact that they were obviously dead, and pools of blood covering the floor, but no wounds have produced them.

They had thought to cover up what had happened, or at least Dumbledore and Fudge did, after the two of them Obilviated Petunia, of course. Unfortunately for them, the trio had sent their story to a certain beetle so there were several fairly amusing, to those who were not guilty of betrayal, headlines in the next day's newspaper, like:

'**Boy-Who-Lived-To-Betray-Us-All Betrayed by Us, Instead'**

And:

'**Harry Potter's Alibi Proven, Did the Ministry Know?'**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

While the various Wizarding Governments tried to prove that they had fought for the rights of all the innocents, yeah right, one young man of about nineteen sat in his dingy little two bedroom apartment, rereading a letter from the person who slept in the other bedroom, his little brother, and up until this morning his only family. Finally after about an hour of this the grieving redhead squared his shoulders and got ready to go to Gringotts, he would fulfill his brothers last wish, it was the least he, leaving the letter lying on the table.

_Dear Perce, __ By the time you open this letter, I will have already been gone. We finally got the spells down pat and soon 'Mione, Harry, and I will be in a better place. All three of us want to thank you, you could have acted like the rest of those retched people who I once called family, but you didn't you advocated for a true trial even though a part of you believed in his guilt. Now don't feel bad about it, it actually means just as much, what you did for Harry, as what we did, if not a little more. We always would've believed him, even if we had no proof, so even though that means the world to him, it was almost expected. You standing up in that court room and saying the things you said really made things a little easier, but I'm rambling, I should really get to the point of this letter. Just before everything fell apart Harry made a will, making 'Mione and I his sole beneficiaries and if any thing were to happen to him joint heads of the Potter family, even taking the Potter name. In our wills, which were made not long ago, we have done the same for you. Should you accept you will no longer be Percy No Name, the employee who the Ministry fired, you will be Percy Potter head of the Potter family. Please take this, give Penelope a name when you marry her, and you will, show that rotten, good for nothing, backstabbing, former family of ours what loyalty and truth are really about._

_Love, and yes I can say that,_

_Ronald Potter- Formerly- Weasley (Blegh)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

How was it, I have more, I just need to write down the next chapter on the computer, it's just about completely written in my head


End file.
